When More Then Freindship is Needed
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: Megan & Colby go on a raid and Megan gets hurt. Colby feels like it is his fault. Okay, started as MeganDon... Has transformed into ColbyMegan.... Please Dont give up on me! Mass Writer's Block! I am tryin to finish before people give up on me...
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Dream

Chapter 1: A Bad Dream

_"There's something else. Something no one else knows about you." The words cut into her mind out of now where. She whirled around and saw the psychic, Samuel Kraft standing, looking expectantly at her. What was she supposed to say? Tell him what she thought he knew? What? _

_She heard someone calling her name. Adam? No he wasn't here. He couldn't be. Could he? She turned back around and found herself facing Gabriel Williams. He had a gun and it was pointed right at her face. She was literally staring down the barrel of a Glock-22. Shit. It was her gun. _

_"Megan!" Adam. It was Adam. Why was he here?_

_As though Gabriel could read her thoughts, he said, "I thought you might like some company while you suffer. Your lover can watch you die a very painful death."_

_With out even realizing she was speaking, Megan yelled, "No!" Why was she saying that? Nothing was making any sense. What the hell was going on?_

_"Megan don't listen to him!"_

_Gabriel looked at Adam who was tied to a pole in the center of a large room. Megan quickly scanned it for possible escape routes. There wasn't any. Not unless you count the single door. The room had four cement walls. _Just one door? No windows? This is going to be fun. _Megan thought bitterly. She wasn't about to let Gabriel ruin everything she had worked so hard for. He wasn't going to kill her and he sure as hell wasn't going to kill her husband. She glanced over at Adam, but it wasn't Adam. _

_It was Don. _

_Gabriel suddenly turned the gun on him. Megan yelled for Don. Nothing would come out of her mouth. She tried to scream again. Nothing. Gabriel pulled the trigger and time just slowed. Megan could see the bullet flying through the air. Right at Don's head. _

_"DON!"_

_"Megan! Megan!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Don's POV**

"DON!" I looked up at the hospital bed where Megan had been silently sleeping just a minute ago. She had just practically screamed my name. It really scared me.

I jumped up and went to the bed side. "Megan! Megan!" she started thrashing about the bed. If I didn't stop her soon she would get hurt more then she already was. "Megan! Wake up!" I gently took hold of her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room frantically, as if searching for someone or something. "Don. Where's Don?" She sounded scared. Really scared.

"I'm right here. Megan, I'm right here." She became aware that I was indeed standing right beside her and she calmed down a bit. She tightened her grip on my hand as if she was afraid to let go. I knelt down so I could look Megan in the eyes. The fear that showed in them made me sad. I hated seeing my friend like this.

"Don, don't let go okay? Don't let go." She pleaded.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Megan." Almost immediately after I spoke Megan fell asleep. Without letting go of her hand, I pulled up the chair I had been sitting in before right to the bedside. I kept my promise and within a few minutes, I too was asleep, with Megan's death grip on my hand, even in sleep.

**I know this wasa very short first chapter but I wrote this at like three in the morning and couldn't think of anything more to add so I went a head and posted it. It will kind of go along with my Rebel Agents story if any of you want to read it. This one could probably stand alone, depending on where it goes from here. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

Chapter 2: What Happened?

**Don's POV**

Charlie and I had agreed that he would come and keep an eye on Megan while I was at work trying to catch the bastard that put her in the hospital. I had told Megan and Colby to follow up on one lead we got for a case where agents were getting killed or seriously wounded. David and I were checking out another one. I don't know how much time had passed when my phone rang. It had been Colby saying that Megan had gotten shot and the ambulance was taking her to UCLA Medical Center. He said he was going to ride with her. I tried to ask what had happened but he hung up before I could even finish the question. I guess it could wait till later.

When I woke up the next morning, I managed to get my hand out of Megan's tight grip. When that hard task was done, I went down to the cafeteria and got some breakfast.

Charlie had come to the hospital to take my place around eight. I told him I was going into work fora few hours and then I would be back to check on him and Megan.

**Colby's POV**

How could I face Megan again? I had suggested that we go after the guy. We basically caught him red handed. If I hadn't suggested that, Megan would be at work with me, Don, and David and this might be easier with four agents instead of three. I take that back. It is easier with four. It's my fault that Megan is where she is. In the hospital, fighting for her life. I have to stop by and see how she is. It won't be easy but I have to. Charlie should be there with her now, taking Don's place for a while. Don should have been at the office by now. I should wait for him to get here then go to UCLA. Or not.

I stood up and grabbed my suit jacket and my car keys and headed for the elevators. I heard David calling my name but I didn't look back. Right when I got to the elevator, the doors opened and Don walked out looking slightly angry. He looked at me quizzically. "Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him, just kept walking into the elevator. "I've got something I need to do."

**Don's POV**

I left the hospital, felling a sense of foreboding. I didn't like the thought of leaving Megan, especially after what had happened last night. I hoped she wouldn't freak out like that again. It could make the gunshot wound worse then it already was if she keeps moving around like that.

I have to get Colby to tell me what had happened. I made it to the office and I rushed to the elevators. I stepped into one just as the doors were closing. I pressed the level ten button. I heard somone clear their throat behind me. Turning around I saw Merric staring at me. "What is it, sir?"

"I heard one of your agents were shot in a raid yesterday. Who was it?"

"Agent Reeves." I answered somewhat more aggressive then I intended.

"Really? How is she?"

_Why do I have a feeling that I shouldn't answer that question? _

"Well, Eppes? Is she okay or do you not know?"

"I know."

"Then answer my question."

_Uh, how 'bout not and say I did._ The doors to the elevator opened and I stepped out, only to run into the person I was looking for. I looked at Colby quizzically. "Where are you going?"

He didn't even look at me as he walked past. He just walked right into the elevator saying, "I've got something I need to do."

_Okay, that was definitley wierd. _I walked through the bullpen, praying David would be easy to find. He was. He was siting at his desk as if waiting for something to happen. "David, you okay?"

He looked up at me, apparently startled. "Not really."

"What's up?" Had Colby told him something that he hadn't told me?

"It's just something that Colby told me."

"What did he tell you? Did he tell you waht happened?" I asked eagerly.

David looked at me with a sadness in his eyes. "He said the Megan got shot because of him. He said all of it was his fault."

"What? How is it his fault?" It seemed to me like David was holding something back. "What else did he tell you? David, come on. What did he tell you?"

David looked at his feet. "Colby said that he suggested to Megan that they go get Carter. He-"

"Wait. They found him?"

David nodded gravely. "Yeah. He said Megan told him that they should wait for you. To seewhat you would say first. Colby told me that he told Megan that you would tell them to go grab him. He said that they called in for backup and when it got there, they tried to get him. He said they were out numberedbig time. They hadn't counted on Carter having that many men on his side. Megan was the first and only one to go down. He said he remembered a guy wearing a ski mask looking at her and aiming a gunat said that he yelled at her to get down but she didn't hear him. He watched her go down while everyone else was still firing and trying to get Carter and the guy who shot Megan but they got away. The bullets had penetrated her vest." David paused.

"Yeah, that much I can see," I commented.

David looked back up at me. "How is she?"

"The doctor said that she's lucky. One bullet mised her heart by a few inches. The other two didn't get in far enough to do much damage." _In other words, she'll live to kick ass another day. _I smiled at the thought.

David had a look of surprise on his face. "What's funny?"

"In other words, Megan Reeves will live to kick ass another day."

That got a laugh from David and my smile grew bigger.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying To Wake Up

Chapter 3: Trying To Wake Up

**Don's POV**

I woke up on Thursday morning to my cell phone ringing. I answered the phone without even looking at the caller i.d. "Eppes."

"Don, it's Dad."

I was wide awake. Had something happened to Charlie? Megan? "What's up Dad? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was just calling to see if you were coming down to the hospital to check on Megan."

Of course. Wait. "Why? Is there any change?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Dad?"

"Her vital signs have changed."

I could tell he was holding something back. Good or bad, I wondered. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Just get down here Donnie." He disconnected. When my father used my childhood nickname, I knew something was up. I jumped out of bed, thought briefly about a shower, decided against it and dressed. In the same clothes I had worn the previous day. All well. They'd do for now until I saw what was up with Megan. I grabbed my keys off the nightstand by my bed and ran out the door. I pulled into the UCLA parking lot ten minutes later.

As I walked up the sidewalk, counting the steps it took to get to the front doors from my Suburban, I saw Charlie walking toward me. He looked like he was trying to hide a smile and lost the fight. I looked at my brother curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's funny. Something's good, though."

I changed my look of curiosity to a look of doubt.

**Charlie's POV**

Dad told me to go meet Don when he came in. When I saw him walking up the sidewalk, I couldn't wait to tell him the good news about Megan. I walked out to greet him, trying to hide my smile and losing. Don looked at me curiously. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing's funny. Something's good, though."

Now Don looked at me doubtfully. I took hold of his arm and lead him inside. He let me lead him without protest. This surprised me. He most likely thought something had changed for the worse in Megan's condition. Man, he was going to hate me and Dad for not telling him from the start. He'd be glad at the same time.

**Megan**

_She heard someone saying her name. She couldn't make out who it was but she could tell it was male. She thought someone was holding her hand. She heard them telling her to squeeze their hand if she could hear them. She heard them telling her to, but she couldn't. Not yet. Next they were trying to get her to open her eyes. She decided to try harder with squeezing the person's hand. It took three tries before she had enough strength to squeeze. She could tell from the voice that they were happy. Whoever it was. She thought it sounded familiar. If only she could tell who it was, it might be worth waking up. Soon, she would try to open her eyes, but she had used all the energy she had. _

**Don's POV**

Charlie and I walked into Megan's room and when I looked at the sleeping form on the bed, I already noticed a change for the better in Megan. _Thank God._ Dad looked at me and smiled. _I hate it when you do that._ "Don't ever scare me like that ever again. I mean it." I tried to sound authorities but I was too happy right then to care that my father and brother had tricked me. I walked over to the side of the bed and took hold of Megan's hand. I looked at her face and could tell she was close to waking up. I don't know how long I stayed kneeling but I realized that Dad and Charlie were gone from the room. I remembered someone telling me that if a person was in a coma or wouldn't wake up, talking to them would help bring them back. It would keep the person in the 'world of the living.' I decided to put the theory to work. _What do you say to person who's in a partial coma? _I wondered. I quickly pushed away any statements about the case. I didn't know what to say when I just thought of something else that the person told me. 'If they look like they're almost out of the coma, try asking them to squeeze your hand, open their eyes. Just get them to respond to your voice.'

"Megan? It's Don. Um… if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." Nothing. Okay, Plan B. "Try to open your eyes." Still nothing. Maybe all of this was in vain. Then I felt pressure on my hand. I looked up and saw that Megan was squeezing my hand. I was so happy. Finally, something good had happened this week. Megan was trying to wake up. She had responded to my voice. _Now the only thing is, Megan, is for you to really wake up. And not from a nightmare. _


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Talk

**Chapter 5: Dream Talk…**

**Megan's POV**

It was great to be awake and seeing that my friends had come out of everything okay. Colby and David had just left my room when I asked, "Was I really out that long?"

Don smiled. That was another thing great about being awake. I realized just then how much I loved Don's smile. "Yep."

"Wow." A long stretch silence fell between us.

"What were you dreaming about?" The question startled me.

I thought for a minute about Don's question. Then I remembered the nightmare. "I heard something that Samuel Kraft had said to me when we had that one case and then I saw someone that I had forgotten about. And he had my friend tied to a metal pole . Then it wasn't my friend." I looked at Don. "It was you." I paused and there was a moment of silence. "Then I woke up."

Don sat there, apparently stunned.

_God forbid if the dream was foreshadowing…_

"What did he say to you? Kraft."

I hesitated for a moment. Don was a good problem solver if he wanted to find something out. He wouldn't drop it easily. "'There's something else. Something no one else knows about you.'"

"_Is_ there something no one else knows about you?" I was saved answering by Charlie and Alan walking in.

**Don's POV**

I wanted to know what secrets Megan was hiding from me. I was her friend. Wasn't I? Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. Right? Charlie interrupted my thought process. Not that it was a happy one that I enjoyed. "Don, Colby called and said that you weren't answering your phone. He and David wants you at the office."

Right. I had turned it off so I wouldn't be distracted while checking on Megan. "Did he say why?"

"He said he'd found something rather interesting."

_Okay then. _"Right." I looked at Megan as Charlie walked out and smiled. "Get better soon. It's weird not havin' you around."

Megan smiled back. "I'll try."

**Megan's POV**

I watched Don walk away from my bed when a thought popped in my mind. "Don."

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Is Colby okay?"

Don came over and sat next to me on the stiff bed. "He's blaming himself for what happened to you."

I sighed and put my head back on the pillow. "He didn't get hurt too, did he?"

"No. Not physically, anyway." Don gently placed a hand on my arm. "I'll send him over when we get a break. Okay?"

"Okay." He got up. "Talk to you later Don." He made it to the door this time before I spoke again. "Tell him to not beat himself up over this."

Don smiled and walked out, silently closing the door behind him. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it has been a really long while since I last updated but I had lost my flash drive and I just now found it. I know this isn't much of an update but I tried...**


End file.
